


Christmas

by jeonginsstar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginsstar/pseuds/jeonginsstar
Summary: Minho hates Christmas. He never had anyone. But maybe, he can change his mind. Maybe he will have someone. Maybe.
Kudos: 3





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small oneshot. Inspired by a reply I made to someone on my tweet.

Minho absolutely hates Christmas. Sure, he can understand why people like it, but him? He hates it. Why like a holiday that has never meant happiness to him. He has never had anyone to share it with anyways. He has no friends. His family disowned him. Nothing. It has always been just him and his beloved cats. And he liked it that way.

30 days before Christmas . He meets the annoying boy at the cafe. Chan. Friendly, too friendly, and annoyingly annoying. Does he not understand that maybe he’s sitting alone because he wants to? But worse of all. He brings his two friends along. Jisung. Loud, too energetic, but a cute smile, he guesses. Changbin. More... silent, but intimidating. He think he hates him.  He hates this.  At least that’s what he tells himself.

After talking for a while, as he left he wondered. Maybe the company was not so bad. Maybe having someone to talk to is not so bad. Just maybe.

26 days before Christmas. Chan brought a new person, from Australia. Felix. Freckled, an angel disguised by a deep voice. Another person to the group. 

Felix also liked to dance and convinced Minho to join the dance lessons in a nearby studio that he goes to. To be polite, he accepted. Maybe he will have fun. Maybe.

24 days before Christmas. At the dance studio, he meets Hyunjin. Passionate, and dramatic. Another person to the group.

They formed a trio. It's fine, now he has friends. He did not need them, but he won't refuse. Besides maybe he is fine with that. Maybe he does want friends. Maybe.

19 days before Christmas. Hyunjin brings two more. Seungmin and Jeongin. Both sweet, but trouble together.

He did not mind the new voices. They seemed to fit together. Would more come? Maybe he wanted more to come. Maybe.

15 days before Christmas. Jeongin brings someone else. Woojin. Wise, mature, the voice of an angel. He's welcomed, just like he was welcomed when he first met Chan.

Nine. It used to be just Minho and his cats, now they’re nine. And maybe, he does not mind at all. Maybe they were no longer just company, dance partners, friends of a friend. Maybe they were all best friends. Maybe.

6 days before Christmas. Chan invites everyone over to help decorate. Maybe a bit too late, but they did not complain. 

They laughed, joked around. And as Minho was leaving to go back home, he thought, this is not bad. It is not bad at all.

The day before Christmas, Christmas Eve. Chan invites everyone over for his small Christmas gathering. Just the nine of them. And Minho goes, it is his friend after all. But as he sees his best friends, no, his new family joke around as they all sit near the Christmas tree. He realises something.

Christmas may not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked this idea. It was short, but I hope you guys like it :')


End file.
